Atracción Casual
by MaryanSw
Summary: Yukimura Haruka es una joven de 21 años, vive su vida por ella y para ella, hasta que un día conoce a Aizawa Shouta, su nuevo jefe en UA. Él le dará un nuevo sentido a su ya complicada existencia.
1. Chapter 1

Haruka no podía creer que le hubieran dado un trabajo como profesora en UA, la prestigiosa academia de héroes de Japón, estaría en entrenamiento durante un mes y tendría que vivir en una residencia en la academia, pero luego de estar dos meses viviendo de sus ahorros ese trabajo era lo mejor que le podía suceder. Decidió salir a celebrarlo, sola por supuesto ya que no tenía amigos excepto sus peces de colores, que eran los únicos animales que cabrían en su minúsculo apartamento de alquiler.

Fue a una feria de atracciones cercana a su vecindario. Había muchos juegos y quería subir a la montaña rusa solo por diversión, pero antes quiso comer algo. Compró un helado de chocolate con maní y se sentó en un banco a observar a las personas y allí fue cuando los vio.

Un hombre rubio de apariencia alocada empujaba a un hombre pelinegro con apariencia de mendigo por la calle y le gritaba que si no caminaba por su cuenta lo arrastraría jalándolo por los pies por toda la feria. Al hombre pelinegro le fastidió la situación y simplemente se sentó en el suelo, sacó mágicamente un saco de dormir amarillo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se disponía a entrar en él frente a la mirada atónita del rubio cuando Haruka no pudo más y comenzó a reír.

Las personas la miraban como si ella estuviese loca, pero no lo podía evitar, acababa de sentir que el amor de su vida estaba sentado frente a ella con una apariencia horrible y un saco de dormir amarillo en la mano. Jamás pensó que ese momento sería así, pensó que su quirk sería útil en un momento diferente. Su tan odiado quirk podía hacer que ella sintiera cuando una persona estaba destinada a ser la pareja de otra, pero nunca pensó que de verdad funcionaría con ella misma. Definitivamente no le haría caso, ni muerta seria pareja de ese hombre tan horrible.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y su risa que no notó que los hombres se acercaron a ella. ¡Oh no!, ¿Qué haría ahora? Se había reído de ellos en su cara, estaba muerta de miedo.

-¿De qué te ríes pequeña?- le preguntó el rubio mientras el otro solo la miraba fijamente. El corazón de Haruka estaba a mil por solo sentir la presencia del hombre pelinegro, maldito quirk.

-No soy pequeña, soy una mujer. Y no hablaré con extraños- se colocó de pie para irse, pero el hombre pelinegro se lo impidió tomando su brazo.

-Soy Aizawa Shouta. Ya sabes mi nombre, ya no soy un extraño, ahora dinos porqué te reías.

El corazón de Haruka iba a explotar, sentía cada latido y la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas con furia, todo por ese hombre y su gruesa voz. Aun así, se le ocurrieron varias respuestas para ponerlo en su lugar, pero solo pudo contestar con la verdad, ese tal Aizawa se veía peligroso.

-S-s-s-soy Yukimura Haruka, y me reía porque era gracioso lo que hacían- Aizawa la seguía viendo intensamente y no soltaba su brazo.

-Hey, hey, Aizawa. Estas asustando a la pequeña, suéltala- el rubio salió en su defensa, seguro notó la cara de miedo de Haruka- Yo soy Yamada Hizashi, pero puedes decirme Mic, pequeña. ¡Ah! ¡Y tu helado se derretirá!- Haruka había olvidado que tenía un helado en su otra mano, de verdad Aizawa la había afectado.

Aizawa la soltó y dio media vuelta sin dejar a Haruka contestar.

-Muévete Mic, no tengo todo el día.

-Sí, sí. ¡Nos vemos pequeñaaaaaa! - le gritó a Haruka mientras seguía a Aizawa.

Haruka se quedó observando cómo los hombres se iban, acababa de dejar ir al amor de su vida, aunque seguro era un vagabundo, además, en una semana comenzaría su vida como profesora aprendiz de UA, no tenía tiempo para pensar en amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Aizawa despertó dentro de su saco de dormir al sentir la luz que entraba por la ventana, y ya estaba de mal humor, no pudo dormir en toda la semana pensando en esa chica, esa tonta chica de cabello azul que se había reído en su cara como si él fuera un payaso. Debía hacer que se disculpara, pero eso requería energías y él no las gastaría en eso. Su mal humor seguiría.

Llegó a UA a primera hora para su clase habitual con los chicos de la 1-A, ese día explicaría protocolo y etiqueta de héroes, odiaba ese tema, por eso se permitió esperar con ansias a la nueva profesora en entrenamiento, gracias a ella se libraría de esa parte de la clase y otras cargas más.

Al entrar le anunciaron que la nueva profesora estaba en la dirección y él debía dar ese tema. ¡Vaya asco de día! Y solo era el inicio de la semana. Al llegar al aula, les dejó a todos los alumnos unos libros de etiqueta para que los memorizaran mientras él dormía en su habitual saco de dormir, aunque sabía que Iida se haría cargo. Luego les haría unas preguntas y se irían a un campo de entrenamiento, eso era lo mejor, debía matar su estrés y mal humor haciendo entrenar espartanamente a sus alumnos.

En la dirección, Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras el pequeño Director Nedzu preparaba y servía té. Ella estaba muy inquieta, pero supuso que se debía a que ese día empezaría una nueva vida, pensó que su única preocupación serían los alumnos.

\- ¡Señorita Yukimura! - El Director le ofrecía té y le indicaba que tomara asiento.

\- ¡S- ¡Sí, señor! Gracias- Haruka nerviosa se sentó. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía como algo jalaba de ella queriendo arrancárselo.

-En la noche llegará la mudanza,veo que ha traído su equipaje más ligero- El Director tomaba té con avidez mientras fijaba la vista en las tres maletas de Haruka.

-S-Sí, señor, traje mis cosas más importantes.

-Bien, bien. ¿La puedo llamar Yukimura desde ahora cierto?

-P-Por supuesto, señor- Mientras hablaban, Haruka no dejaba de temblar. Aunque trataba de esconderlo, la taza de té en sus manos temblaba un poco.

-Terminemos nuestro té y la llevaré a su nueva habitación. Está en el mismo edificio que la clase 1-A y el profesor titular. Mañana comenzará su trabajo en UA.

\- ¡S- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Muchas gracias por recibirme en UA!... Aunque mi poder no es de gran utilidad- Haruka se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, tus capacidades en otras áreas son necesarias. No todos se gradúan en una universidad a los 21 años. Y dejemos tantos formalismos. Me gusta llevarme bien con los profesores- Dicho esto, el Director colocó la taza en la mesa. –Vamos, deje su equipaje aquí, enviaré a alguien por él luego.

Salieron de la dirección y el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, debía ser mediodía, su charla con el Director había sido más larga de lo esperado. Haruka quería descansar un poco antes de que llegara la mudanza, ya que la presión en el pecho no la había abandonado ni por un instante.

Llegaron al edificio donde residiría junto a sus nuevos alumnos y a su superior. Cada clase tenía un edificio asignado, aunque todos estaban cerca entre sí, para evitar pérdidas grandes en algún ataque de villanos. Pasaron por la planta baja y subieron al primer piso.

-Tu habitación será esa- Dijo el Director señalando la última puerta hacia la izquierda cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras. Las demás son de los alumnos que ahora están en los vestidores, ya que terminaron su entrenamiento de hoy. Y esa- señalando la habitación frente a la de Haruka, pero en el extremo del pasillo –es la del profesor titular.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación que estaba señalando el Director se abrió y Haruka sintió como su cuerpo se electrificaba por el contacto visual con el hombre pelinegro que salió de ahí. El solo se quedó allí observándola. Ella lo miraba fijamente. No podía ser cierto. El vagabundo Aizawa Shouta no podía ser su superior. Y así, el mundo que había imaginado sobre como viviría en UA comenzó a desaparecer.

.

.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicos :3 espero les guste este capítulo. Sé que no desarrolla mucho romance, pero lo creí necesario para poder desarrollar lo que sigue jejeje :3 dejen sus comentarios please…Nos leemos luego 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**03.- Cercanía**

Haruka tomó aire al ver al vagabundo Aizawa Shota, el cual había comenzado a sonreír macabramente, se dio cuenta que la opresión permanente en su pecho se debía a que él estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Se dispuso a presentarse, pero Aizawa la interrumpió:

\- Ya nos conocemos, no hay necesidad de presentaciones. Debo ir a la enfermería a ver a un par de mocosos que se fracturaron los brazos. Los alumnos te pueden ayudar si necesitas algo. Nos vemos Director.

Aizawa bajo las escaleras sin mirar atrás. El director miraba a Haruka con intriga, pero se limitaba a decirle que enviaría su equipaje y luego se fue excusándose con tener que atender otros asuntos.

Aizawa en efecto fue a la enfermería de Recovery Girl, ya que sabía que la pequeña enfermera no estaría y el necesitaba alejarse de los dormitorios. Ver a la peliazul como profesora y como su subordinada sería una tarea complicada. Su corazón se alteraba cada vez que recordaba sus dulces labios y sus brillantes ojos, y aunque él podía pasar eso por alto, no podía evadir las pulsaciones en su entrepierna cada vez que recordaba la forma de su cuerpo. Debía encontrar una forma de controlar esa reacción ya que sabía que pasaría horas a solas con ella mientras la entrenaba. Decidió Tomar una siesta en una camilla mientras calmaba sus emociones.

Haruka arreglo un poco su nueva habitación, solo el baño era más amplio que su habitación de alquiler, casi llora de la emoción por el inicio de una nueva vida, solo debía quitar una piedra del camino, el lazo que su quirk había formado con su jefe vagabundo.

Tomo una ducha fría para calmar sus pensamientos y decidió recorrer el edificio, eran las 4 de la tarde y los alumnos habían salido de nuevo a otras clases, pero no noto que en el edificio quedaba un alumno. Haruka caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso cuando una voz a su espalda dijo.

\- ¡Miren el bombón que se ha colado en los dormitorios de UA!

Un chico bajito, que reconoció como Minoru Mineta de los expedientes que le suministro el director, estaba recostado en una columna con una pose de casanova y una sonrisa picante que al parecer usaba para llamar la atención de las chicas.

\- ¡Seguro estas aquí por mi nena! ¡Eres de las que no se pueden resistir a mi encantador quirk!

El chico seguía parloteando sobre como las chicas caían a sus pies al ver su quirk sin dejar hablar a Haruka, así que ella decidió irse, pero el chico corrió hacia ella y se abalanzo directo a sus senos mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Ven aquí nena!

Haruka por instinto viró hacia un lado y lanzo una patada a Mineta, pero no logro pegarle ya que este había sido atrapado por unas vendas que manejaba Aizawa desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! No te puedo perder de vista ni un instante. No acoses a la nueva profesora.

\- ¿¡P... Pro... Profesor!?¿Ese bombón? ¿¡Quiere que muera sin poder dormir sabiendo que esta mujer vivirá aquí!?

Aizawa apretó más las ventas alrededor de mineta y este entendió que debía callarse o moriría asfixiado.

\- ¿Estás bien Yukimura? - Aizawa se acercó para tener a Mineta envuelto en uno de sus hombros – Le daré un castigo, se escapó de la clase. Ten cuidado con este mocoso.

\- Eeh... Si estoy bien, gracias- El corazón de Haruka saltaba por la proximidad, aunque él estaba a dos metros de distancia, se imaginó como se sentiría ser abrazada por esos musculosos brazos que podía notar entre esas ropas andrajosas y su cuerpo se estremeció. No pudo evitar tambalearse y Aizawa la tomo del brazo. Si Haruka no tuviera puesto un sweater su contacto la hubiese quemado. Sentía calor allí donde él la estaba agarrando. El vínculo entre ellos la incitaba a pegarse a su cuerpo. Veía todo de colores. No podía ni siquiera respirar. Maldito Quirk.

\- Te pregunte si estabas bien. Si no era así debías decir que no. – Dicho esto bajo a Mineta al suelo y lo desenrollo.

\- No vuelvas a acosar a la nueva profesora o me asegurare que no vuelvas a tocar a ninguna mujer de nuevo.

\- Sí, señor – Mineta horrorizado por la idea huyo.

Aizawa no había soltado a Haruka que ahora se veía pálida. Ella no estaba respirando, la cargo y corrió a la enfermería. Odiaba gastar energía de forma innecesaria, pero su cuerpo se movía solo. No entendía aun que le había hecho esta chica.

Recovery Girl aún no regresaba así que acostó a Haruka en una camilla y se alejó para buscar agua para refrescarla, pero ella abrió los ojos antes de que él se acercara de nuevo ya que no se veía pálida. Él se acercó a darle agua, pero ella se levantó y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación. Aizawa ya se estaba cansando de que todos corrieran ese día.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- No te acerques. Si lo haces no podré respirar.

\- ¿Estás loca? Déjame darte el agua. Ella trato de correr de nuevo y el la atrapo con sus ventas y la envolvió cara a cara. Podía sentir su diminuto cuerpo retorciéndose.

\- Déjame darte el maldito vaso de agua. Deberías agradecer que te estoy ayudando.

\- ¡Suéltame vagabundo! Es tu culpa que yo este así ¡Suéltame! – Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse. La cercanía estaba haciendo más y más fuerte el vínculo, pero Aizawa no sabía nada sobre él, todos los sentimientos que debían ser compartidos solo los sentía Haruka, estaba sobrecargada de emociones. De nuevo, su cerebro empezó a colapsar, inesperadamente las emociones acumuladas comenzaron a ser recibidas por el abrazo de Aizawa y sentía como el vínculo se estrechaba más mientras él se acercaba. Ella podía sentir su respiración agitada también. No podía permitir que la besara, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

 _Sé que quizá no era lo que esperaban peeeeero espero que les guste: D nos leemos pronto (prometo actualizar prontoooooo)._


End file.
